


Indulge

by AnnaWatermelon



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Choi Minho, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Jinki | Onew, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: Some poly Onminkey smut ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Indulge

It was impossible to say no to Minho in these situations. The batting eyelashes and pouting lips, the high whines in his throat, the needy, almost desperate touches. Everyone knew that Minho got what he wanted when he acted this way. So when Minho started throwing himself at a bone-tired Kibum after an exhausting musical practice, Kibum came up with a solution that would leave both of them satisfied.

And that’s how they found themselves the way they are now; Kibum on a chair, lazily stroking himself through his pants as he watched his elder, Jinki, finger a whimpering Minho on their shared bed. Minho’s breathing hitched as Jinki inserted another finger, and Jinki ran a soothing hand across Minho’s outer thigh, having pleasured the younger man enough times to know what he needed. Kibum sighed as he imagined it was his hand on Minho’s thigh, popping the button on his increasingly tight jeans. He could hear Jinki whisper to Minho how well he was taking it, how good he was at preparing himself for Jinki’s cock. Kibum moaned and lowered his hand into his boxers, wrapping his fingers around his length.

Minho clasped his hands behind Jinki’s neck, a silent plea for more as he rolled his body against the mattress. Jinki pulled his fingers out and Minho whined at the loss of contact, only to cut himself off with a shout as Jinki’s member pushed into his entrance. Kibum hissed and stilled his hand, recalling Minho’s tightness from the previous times he’s been inside of him. He tightened his hand below the head of his cock, not moving until Minho began grinding himself down onto Jinki as much as he could, a signal to continue. Clutching Minho’s hips, Jinki thrusted in while pulling Minho into him, both moaning at the feeling. Minho’s whole body shuddered with the pleasure of being filled so completely, chest rising and falling with his laboured breaths.

It didn’t take long for Jinki to begin pounding into Minho, Kibum’s strokes following the same pace. Minho’s eyes rolled back, head falling to the side, staring at Kibum with lust-filled eyes once they reopened. Kibum’s mouth hung open in a silent moan, Jinki following Minho’s gaze and smirking. He sneaked his hand up Minho’s torso and chest until he reached his jaw, gauging Kibum’s reaction as he unceremoniously shoved two fingers into Minho’s mouth, muffling his moans.

“Fuck.” Kibum hissed, throwing his head back onto the chair. He peered through his eyelashes to see Minho sucking around Jinki’s fingers, hollowing out his cheeks in a way that was all too familiar to Kibum. The bed began to creak as Jinki’s thrusts became more intense, and Minho knew Kibum was getting close by the way his strokes became less practiced and more frantic. He opened his mouth for Kibum to see and rolled his tongue around Jinki’s fingers, sucking them as Jinki grunted above him, the intense pace beginning to take its toll on both of them. Minho opened his mouth to release Jinki’s fingers, and he moved them to Minho’s neglected cock, the borderline painful dryness just the way Minho liked it. He moaned, watching as sweat dripped from Kibum’s forehead, grunts becoming more and more frequent as he neared his end.

“Kibum…” Minho whined, shooting cum across his chest, peering at Kibum through his half-lidded eyes. Hearing his own name was all it took for Kibum to become undone, a broken moan leaving his lips.

Jinki followed soon after, soft whines escaping Minho’s mouth as Jinki continually hit his abused prostate to ride out his orgasm. He pulls out, and climbs on top of Minho to share an open-mouthed kiss. Kibum gawks, already feeling another wave of pleasure run through him at the sight of their intermingling tongues. They both turn and grin at Kibum, Jinki climbing off to make more room and Minho extending his arm out in invitation.

After joining them on the bed, Kibum wonders why he hadn’t thought of this before.


End file.
